


Cast Out

by h311agay



Series: Cast Out [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Guise im so sorry, M/M, Other, and kinda sucks, but im sorry, really - Freeform, this is just all upsetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Michael have committed the rest of eternity to each other. What happens when eternity is ripped from them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Out

Michael lay in the grass, delicate white robes pooling around him. His lover's fingers gracefully tangled themselves in his hair and tugged gently. He let his eyes flutter open and a small smile slid onto his face. Michael rested in Lucifer's lap and the blonde angel bent low to place a loving kiss on his forehead. Murmurs of sweet nothings passed between their lips in a quiet exchange. This was relaxing. Michael was glad they had gone to Father on finalising their mate-ship. The two angels were bonded forever. He let out a soft sigh of content as one of Lucifer's warm breaths danced over his face. "Micha," he spoke softly.

"Hm?" Michael's eyes had closed again and he was perfectly happy to spend the remainder of their sabbatical laying here like this. He was grateful Father had given them time off of their angelic duties to have this time in private. It was customary that those bonded in mate-ship were to spend a few days alone together. He had been unsure though, seeing as he and Lucifer were both archangels.

 "Rise with me," Lucifer propounded.

"Rise with you where?" Michael catechised, his eyes flickered open and he glanced back up to Lucifer.

 "Above humanity, above Father's senseless rules." His voice quaked with passion and he stood up. Michael's head hit the soft ground with a muffled thump. Had he been mortal the trivial pain would have been more pressing. However, it was Lucifer's words that made his chest compress. He rose to his feet and narrowed his eyes at his other half.

 "Lucifer, that is treason you're talking about. Please tell me you are attempting burlesque, mocking Gabriel."

 Lucifer's eyes filled with dolor and he tilted his head to the side. He let a small, forced smile sneak to his face, nonetheless. "Of course. I love Father all too much to ever try to overthrow him. Was that too rash a humour of me?" He inquired.

 "Yes," Michael responded as he let out an unnecessary breath. "You frightened me. No more antics while we are on sabbatical. Father was kind enough to give us one, let us not waste it." He settled back into the grass and patted the spot next to him, silently requesting Lucifer to accompany him. Lucifer rested beside him.

 

* * *

 

 The war tore at Michael. It was his brother, his lover, against his father. The choice would have been so simple had he not felt for Lucifer as he had. Lucifer made his preference unambiguous. Michael was either with him or against him. Father had also made his clear. Michael was to betray Lucifer of be cast out at the end of the war. The archangel was torn, vacillate. His decision fractured him, ripped his very soul and being to shreds. It was final, however, and there was nothing he could do to change it.

 Today marked the desuetude of the war in Heaven. All of Lucifer's angels had been arrested and Lucifer himself was in solitude. The chains he had been bound in held him in place. Michael walked into the room he was being adhered in. "Micha! My love, you've come to extricate me from my penitentiary," Lucifer smiled up at him. Michael sighed and kneeled before him.

"Lucifer, you are my bond-mate," the words were thick on his tongue. "I wish I could have saved you from this fate. I wish I could have salvaged  _us_ from this fate. Alas, Luca, I cannot."

 His chest constricted as he watched the hopeful light in Lucifer's eyes tarnish as the realization of situation overwhelmed him. "We're being divorced, aren't we?"

 Michael exhaled solemnly. "Yes," he confirmed, holding back his wince as Lucifer's body dropped. "Luca, I thought you were jesting all that time ago. I could have hindered this had I known you were genuine." He put his hands to Lucifer's face and caressed the soft skin tenderly. He drifted towards Lucifer's lips and allocated a supple and curate kiss on them. "I have further ill news. You're being cast out, my love."

 Lucifer trembled and shook in his chains. He swayed his head, tears welling up in his desperate eyes. "Micha, you lie. You slander. This cannot be." The tears spilled from his eyes and he dangled his head.

 "You know I do not, Lucifer. Father has yet to assign the archangel who will cast you. I pray that it is not I." Michael pulled away and left the room, figurative heart heavy with dread.

 

* * *

 

 Michael was seething. How dare he? How dare Father choose him? Michael walked back to where Lucifer was held, his entire body quivering in rage. "LUCIFER!" He vociferated as he entered the chamber.

 Lucifer glanced up at him, eyes overcast with tribulation. Something flashed through them quickly and he straightened up. "It's you, Father chose you?" He gasped, bottom lip trembling with queasiness. "How could He? We were bond-mates."

 "Perhaps you should have taken that under consideration before your attempt to overthrow Him. Father terminated our bond-ship, or have you forgotten so soon?" Michael knew he was being harsh to his younger brother, but it was because of him that Michael could never be bound to another angel. Mate-ship was perennial, forever. Once divorced, an angel could never mate again. Michael was to be alone forever. He stepped into the circle and kneeled by his brother. "Any love I ever once felt for you, Lucifer, dispersed the moment Father chose me to cast you out. I cannot love you when my job is to remove you."

 "Is that how you see this, Micha? As a removal? I am that insignificant to you now? I made a mistake, I admit it!" He tugged at the chains he was strapped in. "You are merciless and cruel if you are able to spite me so easily, so hastily."

"You wanted to dethrone Father and eradicate humanity!" Michael drew away from Lucifer, face set hard and uncaring. He stepped out of the circle that surrounded Lucifer and began to chant incantations. The runes began to radiate as words spewed from Michael's mouth. _"Concede nobis, qui destruere conati sunt nobis. Manifest accusation et probatum. Aenean ac puritate caeli nunquam redituri. Vitam solitudinis solitudo. Neque in terram, neque in cælo, neque in_ _purgatorio_ _. Vos autem expelli foras. In aeternum."_

Lucifer began to scream in agony as the circle glowed white, encompassing him in the light. "Michael, please! I'm begging you! Stop!"

Michael chanted on, his voice faltering in parts as he heard Lucifer's begging. He was so tempted to turn away from Father and leave with Lucifer. To cast himself out, if that was even possible. Eventually, the screams stopped and the white light was gone, leaving Michael alone in the room, ears ringing from his brother's screams. He dropped to his knees and sobbed.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cast Out (Revised)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460104) by [h311agay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay)




End file.
